Fraxus
by HaydenandMarleysFanfic
Summary: SKIP THE FIRST CHAPTER! ONLY READ THE SECOND CHAPTER! MESSED UP AND DUPLICATED IT! Freed and Laxus have always had and interesting relationship, but how will he respond when Freed confesses to him? Was it meant to be? (WARNING: nosebleeds await!)
1. chapter 1

It was a rainy day, as always there was the ringing of laughter bouncing of the walls of the guild... _so noisy, how am I supposed to find some peace and quite around here!_ Freed thought, twitching slightly when a liquor bottle flew passed his head. "Whoops, er...F-Freed!" Cana hiccuped. Freed looked up at the obviously wasted young women, "It's alright Cana." She gave a crooked smile and stumbled away, leaving Freed. _That was, er, interesting._ He tapped his finger on the table he was sitting at, _I suppose I've gotten used to spending my time around a bunch of roughy drunks..._ He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when the door of the guild swung open, the guild hall suddenly went silent. Freed glanced up and froze, his heart was beating, palms were sweaty, cheeks a bright pink. There standing in the door way was his Thunder God, Laxus. For a long time now Freed had felt strange around Laxus, soon enough he realized that he 'loved' the Thunder "Dragon Slayer". It seemed that Laxus didn't feel the same way, and Freed respected that. Freed often thought, _what would it feel like to finally win Laxus' love? When with he hold me In his rather muscular arms...!?!_

Hey, Laxus!" Evergreen, who was a part of the thunder legion, smiled warmly and waved her hand. "Oi, Ever." He nodded. After he finished conversing with his fellow comrad, or I suppose, 'best friend' the guild went from silent to so loud that people not used to spending time at this guild, would find there ears splitting in two! He glanced at Freed and smiled. Freed was stunned, and Laxus could tell...He blushed and swiftly turned his head to head over to the bar.

 **LAXUS' PERSPECTIVE**

Laxus turned his head to look at Freed and smile, he was able to tell something was up... he realized why Freed was looking at him like that! He blushed and looked away. _Sheesh, what's his deal! Ugh- really Laxus! Pull yourself together, just accept your feeling! He might not feel the same way..._ He looked at the bar and trudged over, he needed a good drink! When he approached the bar, Mira stepped from a dark corner of the kitchen over to the dark wood bar. "How'd you do Laxus?" She tilted her head and smiled. He scoffed, "Fine...I'm doin just fine." She laughed, "Ya know Laxus, I saw Freed eyeing you a second ago... I noticed you seem to have a lil' crush on him! And he, well I do believe he has taken a liking to you!"

Laxus whispered, "Ha really... you think so." He immediately snapped out of it, "My usual!" Mira nodded and stepped away. She brought back a bottle of beer and a beer glass. "Thanks." Laxus groaned.

 **FREEDS PERSPECTIVE**

 _Oh god! He looked right at me and-_ his thoughts were interrupted again, Evergreen walked over casually and slammed a piece of paper on the table in front of him. This startled Freed and he jumped up. "Sorry to frighten you," she teased, "But I found us a nice and simple job!" He grimaced and responded, "I am not frightened, and I think I can handle..." he paused, "Going to a village and catching some thiefs who... stole a diomond necklace?" She clapped her hands and squealed, "That simple task must be completed for 2 Million Jewel!" Freed gasped and nodded. **Later that day...** Ever had informed the others of there sudden journey so they quickly packed for there next job.

It was early in the morning when the four teammates met at the train station, they weren't what you would call pleased when it came to getting up so early, but when they were reminded of the fact that their rent will be covered for a year it wasn't as tiring. Nothing about the four hour train ride was interesting except for the fact that Laxus was sick to his stomach the whole entire time. "Will you ever stop making such sickening noises?" Evergreen retorted half way through the trip. Besides that simple interaction, NOTHING INTRESTING HAPPENED...AT. ALL. The train came to a jolting halt, it was finally time to get off! Laxus was overjoyed that the sickening four hour train ride was over. They had been allowed to stay at one of the local hotels, for free. But there was something Freed couldn't seem to shake the fact that this place was so peaceful. Perfect to confess... It was almost dark and the sky was glistening with millions of stars. He was ready, Freed was ready to confess his love for Laxus.

"Hey Freed, what'cha doin' out here...? Laxus questioned, "Ever and Bix were worried, not knowing where you were and all!" Freed took a deep breath, "I though you would come out here to look for me- that is the reason I ran off like that. So I could talk to you."

"What'cha lookin to talk about with me...?" Freed practically screamed, "I LOVE YOU LAXUS!" Freed then bolted through the streets of the little town they were currently in. Laxus basically choked, he didn't think... Freed? Love him? Why? He snapped out of his trance and yelled, "FREED! COME BACK!" He began to run around town, searching- hoping, he would find Freed.

Freed was sad, no depressed. No one knew this but he wanted to die. He tended to never let people finish there sentences, and then go berserk. This was one of those cases, he was pained, and Freed wanted to end it! He had swords! He could just die... he thought this when he couldn't take people and how idiotic they could be. He in took his sword, held it to his head, stood on the edge of a bridge- "FREED WHAT THE HELL!" Bickslow and Evergreen gasped. Laxus ran up behind them and covered his mouth in horror, "Freed what are you doing...? FREED!" Freed turned, tears in his eyes he brought the sword closer to his head, "I'm so, so, sorry Laxus... It's not you I swear!" He paused, dropped the sword and leaned back... _Should I really?_ Freed tried to process his thoughts, it was a long drop and if he fell he would die. Laxus suddenly lunged forward and freed fell back, he didn't mean too, he was going to get down from that ledge. "SH*T FREED! OH MY GOD!" He ran forward and looked down, to his surprise freed was alive! Not just alive... the one and only Ezra Scarlet had him in her arms. "OH MY GOD! ERZA WHAT IN GODS NAME? YOU SAVED HIM?" He looked at Ever and Bix who gasped. In under a minute Erza was able to scale the wall and bring Freed back safely. "We knew something was going to go wrong, all thanks to Carla, we were able to arrive in time!" She smiled. "Oh, thank you so much Erza!" Bixlow and Evergreen stuttered. "You all should head hack home..." Erza insisted, "We will finish the job." Laxus was tearful and couldn't believe what had just happened only ten minutes ago. "Yeah, I think we should go home." Evergreen and Bixlow nodded and whipped there eyes. Laxus interrupted, "One simple question, WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO FREED!?!"

"He was feeling- er... suicidal?" Erza blinked.

 **The next day...**


	2. Chapter one

It was a rainy day, as always there was the ringing of laughter bouncing of the walls of the guild... _so noisy, how am I supposed to find some peace and quite around here!_ Freed thought, twitching slightly when a liquor bottle flew passed his head. "Whoops, er...F-Freed!" Cana hiccuped. Freed looked up at the obviously wasted young women, "It's alright Cana." She gave a crooked smile and stumbled away, leaving Freed. _That was, er, interesting._ He tapped his finger on the table he was sitting at, _I suppose I've gotten used to spending my time around a bunch of roughy drunks..._ He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when the door of the guild swung open, the guild hall suddenly went silent. Freed glanced up and froze, his heart was beating, palms were sweaty, cheeks a bright pink. There standing in the door way was his Thunder God, Laxus. For a long time now Freed had felt strange around Laxus, soon enough he realized that he 'loved' the Thunder "Dragon Slayer". It seemed that Laxus didn't feel the same way, and Freed respected that. Freed often thought, _what would it feel like to finally win Laxus' love? When with he hold me In his rather muscular arms...!?!_

Hey, Laxus!" Evergreen, who was a part of the thunder legion, smiled warmly and waved her hand. "Oi, Ever." He nodded. After he finished conversing with his fellow comrad, or I suppose, 'best friend' the guild went from silent to so loud that people not used to spending time at this guild, would find there ears splitting in two! He glanced at Freed and smiled. Freed was stunned, and Laxus could tell...He blushed and swiftly turned his head to head over to the bar.

 **LAXUS' PERSPECTIVE**

Laxus turned his head to look at Freed and smile, he was able to tell something was up... he realized why Freed was looking at him like that! He blushed and looked away. _Sheesh, what's his deal! Ugh- really Laxus! Pull yourself together, just accept your feeling! He might not feel the same way..._ He looked at the bar and trudged over, he needed a good drink! When he approached the bar, Mira stepped from a dark corner of the kitchen over to the dark wood bar. "How'd you do Laxus?" She tilted her head and smiled. He scoffed, "Fine...I'm doin just fine." She laughed, "Ya know Laxus, I saw Freed eyeing you a second ago... I noticed you seem to have a lil' crush on him! And he, well I do believe he has taken a liking to you!"

Laxus whispered, "Ha really... you think so." He immediately snapped out of it, "My usual!" Mira nodded and stepped away. She brought back a bottle of beer and a beer glass. "Thanks." Laxus groaned.

 **FREEDS PERSPECTIVE**

 _Oh god! He looked right at me and-_ his thoughts were interrupted again, Evergreen walked over casually and slammed a piece of paper on the table in front of him. This startled Freed and he jumped up. "Sorry to frighten you," she teased, "But I found us a nice and simple job!" He grimaced and responded, "I am not frightened, and I think I can handle..." he paused, "Going to a village and catching some thiefs who... stole a diomond necklace?" She clapped her hands and squealed, "That simple task must be completed for 2 Million Jewel!" Freed gasped and nodded. **Later that day...** Ever had informed the others of there sudden journey so they quickly packed for there next job.

It was early in the morning when the four teammates met at the train station, they weren't what you would call pleased when it came to getting up so early, but when they were reminded of the fact that their rent will be covered for a year it wasn't as tiring. Nothing about the four hour train ride was interesting except for the fact that Laxus was sick to his stomach the whole entire time. "Will you ever stop making such sickening noises?" Evergreen retorted half way through the trip. Besides that simple interaction, NOTHING INTRESTING HAPPENED...AT. ALL. The train came to a jolting halt, it was finally time to get off! Laxus was overjoyed that the sickening four hour train ride was over. They had been allowed to stay at one of the local hotels, for free. But there was something Freed couldn't seem to shake the fact that this place was so peaceful. Perfect to confess... It was almost dark and the sky was glistening with millions of stars. He was ready, Freed was ready to confess his love for Laxus.

"Hey Freed, what'cha doin' out here...? Laxus questioned, "Ever and Bix were worried, not knowing where you were and all!" Freed took a deep breath, "I though you would come out here to look for me- that is the reason I ran off like that. So I could talk to you."

"What'cha lookin to talk about with me...?" Freed practically screamed, "I LOVE YOU LAXUS!" Freed then bolted through the streets of the little town they were currently in. Laxus basically choked, he didn't think... Freed? Love him? Why? He snapped out of his trance and yelled, "FREED! COME BACK!" He began to run around town, searching- hoping, he would find Freed.

Freed was sad, no depressed. No one knew this but he wanted to die. He tended to never let people finish there sentences, and then go berserk. This was one of those cases, he was pained, and Freed wanted to end it! He had swords! He could just die... he thought this when he couldn't take people and how idiotic they could be. He in took his sword, held it to his head, stood on the edge of a bridge- "FREED WHAT THE HELL!" Bickslow and Evergreen gasped. Laxus ran up behind them and covered his mouth in horror, "Freed what are you doing...? FREED!" Freed turned, tears in his eyes he brought the sword closer to his head, "I'm so, so, sorry Laxus... It's not you I swear!" He paused, dropped the sword and leaned back... _Should I really?_ Freed tried to process his thoughts, it was a long drop and if he fell he would die. Laxus suddenly lunged forward and freed fell back, he didn't mean too, he was going to get down from that ledge. "SH*T FREED! OH MY GOD!" He ran forward and looked down, to his surprise freed was alive! Not just alive... the one and only Ezra Scarlet had him in her arms. "OH MY GOD! ERZA WHAT IN GODS NAME? YOU SAVED HIM?" He looked at Ever and Bix who gasped. In under a minute Erza was able to scale the wall and bring Freed back safely. "We knew something was going to go wrong, all thanks to Carla, we were able to arrive in time!" She smiled. "Oh, thank you so much Erza!" Bixlow and Evergreen stuttered. "You all should head hack home..." Erza insisted, "We will finish the job." Laxus was tearful and couldn't believe what had just happened only ten minutes ago. "Yeah, I think we should go home." Evergreen and Bixlow nodded and whipped there eyes. Laxus interrupted, "One simple question, WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO FREED!?!"

"He was feeling- er... suicidal?" Erza blinked.

 **The next day...** Freed woke up in his apartment the day after that "incident". _What? What am I doing at-oh great, now I remember._ Freed's eyes darted around the room, he then saw a figure inching its way towards him! "What is going on?" He rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared, there, standing before him was Laxus! "I'm so glad your awake!" He looked like he was crying. "LAXUS! IM SO SORRY!" Laxus frowned, "Sorry? Freed... I have to be honest! I love you to. More than anything." Freed started to cry... "What are you crying for...?" He looked up, "All this time, all this pain... the whole time you felt the same." Laxus nodded.

"Be mine freed! You and me." Laxus smiled at him. Freed nodded and grabbed his travel bag. It was time to go home, the ride home was silent. The same as it was when the were heading to there job.

When they arrived back in Magnolia the first thing they did was head to the guild hall. The four friends entered the guild, it went silent. "Laxus? Should we tell them about- us?" Freed whispered to Laxus. "We have to tell them we're dating! What better way to do it than to-" Laxus put his hands on Freeds cheeks, leaned forward, and kissed him. Freed returned the kiss happily. "What...?" Evergreen stood there puzzled. Laxus pulled away and walked up to the bar. "My usual." He said to Mira who was extremely suprised, she nodded and handed him a bottle of beer and a beer glass.


End file.
